5 turtles
by Pink10858
Summary: Everyone knew there was 4 turtles but what if Master splinter didn't mention the 5th who happened to be the real youngest and a girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes she was as green as Mikey she had his eyes and Raphael's temper and Donnie's Smarts and was mature she loves pink and is sensitive may have there traits but is also the pretty one and can be annoying brat but caring
1. Chapter 1

We always knew there were 4 turtles but… what if there was a 5th turtle but a girl?

It was just a normal day in the lair Leo practicing his katana's

Raph hitting his punching bag

Mikey on the couch reading comics out loud

And Donnie in the lab working on a experiment

The age order is

Leo, Raph, Donnie, And Mikey but What if Mikey isn't the youngest?!

"Woah dudes you have to read this!"

"That stuff will give you brain damage don't come crying to me when you have a night mare" The one hot headed brother said to the orange lad turtle

Raph walked up to feed chompy he always was sensitive when someone teased him about having a pet and talking about your feelings to it he tries to ignore it of course cause he isn't very 'touchy feely type'

Raphael said he was going out and he walked out of the sewers

Xoxo xoxo xoxo

Raphael heard a girl scream

The hot head turtle grabbed his sais and ran towards the scream it was dark so you couldhardly see who it was that screamed and who caused it

He kicked the bad guys punched and fought them well

"Are you alright miss?!" Looking at the obviously Blonde haired and baby blue eyes but when she came in the light she had a pink mask and was a TURTLE!

"Yeah I'm fine thank… You…" She said shocked to see another one of her species

Raphael just nodded not knowing what to say he lived 15 years of his life knowing there were 4 mutant turtles+1= Slash but they were MALE not Female he was totally speechless what was he gonna tell the guys is all he thought about and how is she my specie

"Um… Thanks for saving my life Imma ninja but there were to many of them" She said to the speechless turtle

"No Problem…" Raphael said

"I'm Dawn"

"I'm Raphael"

"Hopefully we will meet again Raphael I know we will" Dawn winked and disappeared in the darkness leaving a speechless turtle


	2. Dawn

Raphael came in the lair shocked but it was midnight so… no one saw the look on his face he went to his bed and laid down on his bed

Xoxo Xoxo Xoxo

Mikey was cooking breakfast "Ready boys Pizza in the house!"

The smart turtle Whistled in a howl of happiness He grabbed a slice

Leonardo grabbed 2 slices Mikey grabbed 4 slices but Raph wasn't up yet

"Hmm Raphael is up yet" Master splinter said at first

Leonardo spoke up "I'll go wake him!" He ran to Raphael's room

"Raph?"

"Yes?" The hot head said sleepily

"Want Pizza?" Leo asked

Raphael said "Yes I'll be up in a minute"

Leo walked out the door "He's up"

Raphael walked out his room grabbed a slice predicting that last night was a dream

Xoxo xoxo xoxo

8:00 pm The turtles went to topside

Mikey said "Dudes Maybe we can stop and Zombie invasion! Zom-Bies!"

Raphael said "Ughhh Mike there are no zombies except maybe you because I'm pretty sure your brain-dead"

Mikey Smiled

The leader said "Come on team" Then foot ninja's came

Leonardo took out his Katana's Donatello took out his bo staff Michelangelo Took out his Nun chucks Raphael took out his Sais

Leonardo said "Team-Attack!"

Donatello tripped 2 foot ninja's

Leonardo Sliced the foot bots

Mikey tied them but then they were knocked to the ground by more foot bots

Raphael Twisted and stabbed but then was knocked to the ground by…. Tiger claw

Tiger claw said "Ha Now to finish you!"

He was just about to finish him until

Dawn came with her sword and kicked and sliced Tiger claw

Leo Donnie and Mikey were shocked just as Raphael was

Dawn asked Raphael "You okay?" she smiled

Raphael said "I-I'm fine…"

Dawn helped Raph up

Donnie still shocked "What just happened?!"

Raphael said "Oh Guy's this is Dawn, Dawn meet my bro's Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo"

"Hi!" Dawn said excitedly but then walked away into the dark and gave Raphael a smile


End file.
